


Forgot His Mask

by Cornholio4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, Fix It, Fix It Fic, Oneshot, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, also on FanFiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Suppose Peter forgot his mask in the bar and came back to witness Beck’s speech?Oneshot Drabble.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Forgot His Mask

"To Mysterio!" toasted the cohorts of Quentin Beck as they finished off Beck's in depth speech boasting about their plans. However they were stunned silent when Peter Parker climbed up onto the bar table where Quentin was standing on.

""Sorry left my mask behind. I saw the stuff disappearing like holograms and the speech looked so well done I didn't want to interupt, did you rehearse Quentin? Plus can I have EDITH back please?" Peter said as Beck attempted to attack but just a normal person against someone superpowered (who survived fighting against Thanos and an alien army). He then got the glasses back before they were able to attempt to connect it to their system and quickly put them over his lenses as he fought back against the cohorts who tried to attack him as he webbed up the doors.

Soon they were taken care of and webbed to the ground, Peter quickly got EDITH to transfer control back to him and asked her to hack into the security footage of the place and save the footage of the speech but edit out all instances of them saying his name. Once the footage was transferred, He asked EDITH to go into the Stark servers and remove all traces of his name so they couldn't be tracked back to his identity. He then ordered a permanent shut down to all the drones and hacking technology and to prohibit any further attempts to transfer control.

To think that he almost gave EDITH to a fraud...

"You think this is over Peter, you have a room full of people who know who you truly are. Let us be and stay out of our way or we will tell everyone who you really are. All those enemies you have made and people, who would want to get to you, would be able to get to you and everyone you love!" Beck boasted arrogantly and Peter made a call to Fury sending a copy of the footage and saying that Beck knows who he truly is. Fury sent a message back saying to play along with whatever happens.

Peter was there in costume as the authorities arrived with a copy of the footage and an anonymous disturbance report at the abandoned bar. Beck and his cohorts were being taken into custody but they smugly looked at Peter's direction and shouted "this isn't over Peter Parker..."

"Did someone say my name, sorry after the opera that my class went to i got lost on the way back to the hotel..." shouted... Peter Parker? The other Peter went up to the authorities looking confused and gave a small look to Peter's direction as if telling him to play along. Beck and his cohorts were stunned and began shouting what trick is this.

Peter and the other Peter went to find Fury's allies who told the real Peter to get back to his hotel suite. Peter and his class were met with a news report saying about Mysterio was a fraud and was revealed by Night Monkey.

In the ensuing trials Beck and his cohorts were trialed for war crimes in the countries that they set up their fake Elemental attacks and their claims of Peter Parker being both Night Monkey and Spider-Man were ignored due to lack of evidence especially with French authorities testifying that Peter Parker was in the area when they were arrested. Reporters interviewed Adrian Toomes in prison whose statement was "you expect me to believe that the guy who got me behind bars was a teenager? That's the most ludicrous thing that I have ever heard..."

While this was going on a green skinned alien named Talos was giving a call saying "listen Fury, I know that I misread his story but things turned out fine and I helped to fixed it...”

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had inspired by Youtube comments wondering what would have happened if Peter came back in. If anyone brings up why Quentin didn't try to use the illusion holograms to fight, I would imagine they would need time to set up and program into them. He went out to kill Peter after finding out about him and MJ finding the missing drone and discovering the hologram so he would have time to set something up. Plus I am disappointed the How It Should Have Ended didn't have a similar scene.


End file.
